Great Minds of the Eastern Intellectual Tradition
Professeur: Grant Hardy, Ph.D. University of North Carolina, Asheville LECTURE 1: - Life’s Great Questions—Asian Perspectives Y a-t-il une tradition de la philosophie orientale? En quoi cela peut nous intéresser, les occidentaux?Après tout, la définition de la philosophie comme discipline a des racines occidentales, grecques. La réponse est "genre" "sort of". Alors que les penseurs et philosophes en occident connaissaient et avaient étudié la pensée de leurs prédécesseurs, ce n'était pas le cas en Asie. Il n'y a pas l'équivalent de notre "grande conversation" Pour découvrir les grandes figures de la philo en orient, il faut piger dans différentes disciplines. Il y a deux grandes traditions plus ou moins parallèles en Asie, toute deux ont des origines indépendantes quoiqu'influencées du bouddhisme. En Inde, un système enraciné dans l'Hindouisme et basé sur le concept de darshana (insight and understanding). En Chine, une tradition qui débute avec Confucius et Lazzi et qui se concentre sur l'idée de dao ('''a way or a path) Selon le professeur, la tradition orientale n'est pas vraiment mystérieuse ou exotique. Les asiatiques se posent le même type de question que les occidentaux, à savoir, quelle est la nature de la réalité? Comment savons nous ce que nous savons? Comment la société doit-elle être organisée?Comment les gens devraient se traiter les uns les autres? Quelle est la cause de la souffrance et de la douleur? Peut-on l'arrêter?comment pouvons nous trouver le bonheur? Comment donner un sens à sa vie? LECTURE 2: - The Vedas and Upanishads—The Beginning Le Véda et l'Upanishad Le commencement, avec les védas et l'upanishad. Ils sont anonymes. 800 ans avec le chirst. On ne connait rient sur leur vie. Les vallées près des rivières, origine de l'Indus (pakistan) Inde\Pakistan\Bangladesh L'indus, une civilisation impressionnante. Leur écriture n'a jamais été percée. Lea aryens (rien a voir avec Hilter) ont eu des liens avec les habitants de l'Indus. (On connaitbeaucoupsur l'Indus à cause des Aryens, qu'on peut traduire) Nomades, pasteurs, ils ont migrés vers l'Indus. Les Aryens avaient une littérature plus que les Indus. Les védas, une collection d'hymnes et de textes collectionnés par les Brahmanes. Les plus vieux nous donnent de l'info sur les vêtements, les déités, etc. Le Dieu du Ciel aryen Indra les dieux védiques sont une famille. Ils ont des émotions: jalousie, etc. Comme un téléroman. Indra ressemble à Thor. Les Indus sont des indo-européens. (les descandansts: les langues romaines, les langues russes, germaniques, etc.) Le mot véda est lié a notre mot vidéo (I see), une image) La création y est adressée. Le Dieu Perusha (la lune) Le système de caste (les brahmans, les prètres, les guerriers, les marchands, les ouvriers, et les ourcasts) Le brahmanisme est appelé la religion des védas, avant l'hindouisme. Les védas (shruti) entendu Smruti (souvenus) Une multiplicité de dieux et de récits de la création dans les védas. Peut-être que le dieu à la base de la création ne sais pas lui-même quand a été la création? (écrit dans les védas) Mais les rituels gardent l'ordre. Les brahmanes donnent des explications précisent, avec le temps, sur les rituels. Quel est la vraie signification des rituels? (qui sont devenus complexes Les Upanishads, écrits par les brahmanes qui se sont posés tout plein de question, sont une tentative de réponse aux questions les plus complexes sur les rituels (qui sont dvenus complexes) Ces enseignements, les Upanishads, sont devenus attachés aux Védas: mort, scepticisme, la connaissance. Upanishad veut dire être proche de l'enseignement, s'asseoir proche de l'enseignement. Il y a des centaines avant Jésus-christ, pendant plusieurs siècles pas un système unifié '''Samsara (?) la réincarnation naissance, vie, mort, renaissance (vous aurez une chance de régler vos problèmes éventuellement) (explique les déja-vu, Mozart, les écarts économiques, le genre, l'amitié immédiate, le coup de foudre, le sens de la justice) Karma actions Toutes les actions ont des conséquences, et cela détermine vos prochaines vies. Les animaux et les dieux ne sont pas épargnés. Dharma la vie quotidienne la compassion les gens en bas Moksha La possibilité de sortir du cycle Observation que la plupart des vies sont mauvaises le fait de vivre encore et encore et encore on veut sortir du cycle 1)Brahma. la libération a travers de la connaissance 2)Atma. Libération dans la méditation. (Atma=brahma) la connaissance est aussi toi 3) Monisme Le monde est une seule chose, c'est une illusion que les choses sont séparées. On peut se libérer de l'égo. Le salut vient du savoir mystique, de la méditation, quand on réalise qu'on fait partie du tout, comme une goûte d'eau dans l'océan. Udalika et son fils Shetakadu (???) (Conversation) (800 ans avec JC) Figures importantes. Le Père veut que son fils réponde a des questions difficiles Le fils dit qu'un morceau d'argile peut lui enseigner tout le nécessaire de l'argile Comme les rivières coulent... (on revient au même Il coupe un fruit... voit les graines...(L'essence Shvetakadu finit par comprendre, qu'on est la même chose Comme dans les pré-socratiques la durée de l'existence, la raison de l'existence différent des pré-socratiques L'emphase sur la souffrance pas d'emphase sur la compétition Parallèles et différences avec les Hébreux pas de différence entre la nature et Dieu LECTURE 3: - Mahavira and Jainism—Extreme Nonviolence LECTURE 4 - The Buddha—The Middle Way LECTURE 5 - The Bhagavad Gita—The Way of Action LECTURE 6 - Confucius—In Praise of Sage-Kings LECTURE 7 - Laozi and Daoism—The Way of Nature LECTURE 8 - The Hundred Schools of Preimperial China LECTURE 9 - Mencius and Xunzi—Confucius’s Successors LECTURE 10 - Sunzi and Han Feizi—Strategy and Legalism LECTURE 11 Zarathustra and Mani—Dualistic Religion ........................................33 LECTURE 12 Kautilya and Ashoka—Buddhism and Empire..................................36 LECTURE 13 Ishvarakrishna and Patanjali—Yoga.................................................39 LECTURE 14 Nagarjuna and Vasubandhu—Buddhist Theories ............................42 LECTURE 15 Sima Qian and Ban Zhao—History and Women..............................45 LECTURE 16 Dong Zhongshu and Ge Hong—Eclecticism....................................48 LECTURE 17 Xuanzang and Chinese Buddhism ...................................................51 LECTURE 18 Prince Shotoku, Lady Murasaki, Sei Shonagon ...............................54 LECTURE 19 Saicho to Nichiren—Japanese Buddhism ........................................58 LECTURE 20 Shankara, Ramanuja, Madhva—Hindu Vedanta..............................62 LECTURE 21 Al-Biruni—Islam in India ...................................................................65 LECTURE 22 Nanak and Sirhindi—Sikhism and Su sm........................................68 LECTURE 23 Han Yu to Zhu Xi—Neo-Confucianism .............................................71 LECTURE 24 Wang Yangming—The Study of Heart-Mind.....................................74 LECTURE 25 Dogen and Hakuin—Zen Buddhism.................................................77 LECTURE 26 Zeami and Sen no Rikyu—Japanese Aesthetics..............................81 LECTURE 27 Wonhyo to King Sejong—Korean Philosophy ..................................84 LECTURE 28 Padmasambhava to Tsongkhapa—Tibetan Ideas............................87 LECTURE 29 Science and Technology in Premodern Asia ....................................90 LECTURE 30 Muhammad Iqbal and Rabindranath Tagore ....................................93 LECTURE 31 Mohandas Gandhi—Satyagraha, or Soul-Force ..............................96 LECTURE 32 Fukuzawa Yukichi and Han Yongun .................................................99 LECTURE 33 Kang Youwei and Hu Shi................................................................102 LECTURE 34 Sun Yat-sen and Mao Zedong........................................................106 LECTURE 35 Modern Legacies............................................................................110 LECTURE 36 East and West ................................................................................ 113 Category:Les cours